


Tease

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cullingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Shay was the one running after you this time, putting the Assassins in the city to shame with his speed. He seemed to have unlimited stamina meanwhile your lungs began to burn from lack of air as he closed the distance between you at an alarming rate. A part of you grew terrified as he gained on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

                Shay was taken by surprise when you dragged him down an alley and pushed him against a wall. You silenced any protest he was about to make by kissing him forcefully. He pulled you towards him immediately. His arms wound around you as you gripped the collar of his coat. He groaned when you pulled away too soon for his liking. You grinned and slowly backed away before turning on your heel and running off as fast as you could.

                The sunny weather reminded you of when you were younger and played tag with the other children in the city. It was the game people knew you best at; they called you a “speed demon” for how fast you were able to run and chase them. Even the older boys grew to respect you.

                You didn’t have to turn your head to see him high-tailing it after you. His footsteps were heavy as they slammed down onto the ground. You laughed as he chased you through the alleyways and the busy city streets, jumping over fences, running through doorways, up on rooftops, and through dense crowds of people. There was a glint of mischief in his eye as he pursued you, almost catching you at some points. You shrieked with laughter when he almost managed to grab you. A part of you was thinking that maybe you went too far with teasing him this time, running off after kissing him roughly and then leave him wanting more. You were the one that started it this time; you started this.

                And Shay was the one running after you this time, putting the Assassins in the city to shame with his speed. He seemed to have unlimited stamina meanwhile your lungs began to burn from lack of air as he closed the distance between you at an alarming rate. A part of you grew terrified as he gained on you. You turned down the next alleyway and then felt a hand clasp around your arm firmly and pull you along with it. Shay tugged you along behind him down the alley until the street was far away and shade from the tall buildings surrounding the area darkened the path of the alley. Shay almost threw you against the wall when you two stopped.

                You gave him a satisfactory grin and giggled lightly, looking at him through hooded eyes for a moment before he pressed you against the wall and began kissing you demandingly. His hands trailed down your sides and grasped your thighs tightly, raising you off the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck and almost lost the ability to breathe when you felt him kissing your neck aggressively. The stubble from his shaved beard scratched against your soft skin. You couldn’t suppress the noises that left your lips, the moans and whines that were embarrassingly loud. Shay smirked against your pulse. You felt him drag his lips up to your ear and his teeth find your earlobe. His hot breath made you shiver and the spot between your legs ache even more.

                “You’re such a tease, Love,” he panted. His hands gripped you like a vice. “Naughty girls like you should be taught a lesson.”

                You choked on the air trapped in your throat as he began sliding your bottoms off. Your face was flushed at this point as he kneeled down on the ground and slid the clothing off of your foot. You suddenly realized what he was going to do. “Sha—!”

                One of his hands came up and pushed your hip against the wall; the other grabbed your other leg and slung it over his shoulder. “Shay—!” You gasped loudly as he gave your lips one slow lick. You cried out as he licked you again and tried to push his head away. His tongue probed at your folds and your knees suddenly felt weak like jelly. You clamped one hand over your mouth to keep yourself quiet while the other stayed tangled in Shay’s hair. Your cries, however, were barely muffled as the Templar continued to torture you, and rather slowly at that. You pushed your back against the wall in an attempt to stay standing while throwing your head back. The moans and whimpers you made grew louder as time crawled by. You didn’t have to look at him to know that devil of a man was smugly grinning at the state he was rendering you.

                His tongue brushed against the hot bundle of nerves for a brief second and you mutely screamed; the sound caught in your throat. Your hips jerked against him when you felt the pleasure coil in your belly. At this point, he had you begging and pleading with his name leaving your lips.

                “Shay—! Shay! I’m so cl— _ohmygod_!”

                You whined when he pulled away. “Look at me,” he commanded. You didn’t want to give Shay the satisfaction of seeing you at such a pathetic state. He blew a light breath of air at the juncture between your thighs. You cried out, tears seeping out of your eyes when you looked down at him.

                “Shay…” you sobbed his name when you saw the devilish glint in his eye and smirk that almost undid you right then and there. He kept his one hand gripping your thigh while raising the other one to his mouth, biting the tip of the glove and pulling his hand free from the leather material. Your chest heaved with anticipation as he kept his eyes on you. The glove fell from his mouth with a soft _THUD_ against the ground. His bare hand felt warm against your thigh as he teasingly inched closer towards the spot where you wanted him, _needed_ him to touch you.

                When he finally did, it was a mere graze, almost like an accidental touch. You whined loudly and lifted your hips off of the wall. He chuckled lowly and touched you again, the contact longer and dulling the ache briefly. “You’re so _wet_ ,” he remarked, eyeing his fingers before looking back up at you. You suddenly realized that your eyes had been glued to him the entire time. You caught sight of some of your juices flowing down one of your thighs, now almost reaching your knee.

                His fingers suddenly pushed into you and you almost screamed in response. His tongue touched the ball of nerves again and you were so close, oh _so close_.

                “Shay! Oh God… _SHAY!_ ”

                He kept touching you as you came down from your high, slowing his movement before finally stopping them. Your body finally gives in and you lose your ability to stand. Shay catches you before you fall to the ground, panting and mind in a haze. You look up at him and close your eyes, smiling softly. He kisses you gently this time, like the ones he would give you to wake you up in the morning.

                “Now we’re even,” he rumbles lowly. You lightly breathe out a laugh and nod your head in agreement. Payback had never been _that_ good before.


End file.
